The invention relates to a cylinder lock and key for establishing an authorization to operate the cylinder lock. The key contains information which can be read by reading devices in the cylinder lock.
Locking systems comprising a plurality of lock cylinders are used not only for locking or unlocking premises or the like, but also in special cases for checking whether the necessary authorization exists. Authorization covers not only time-limited authorization for access to particular premises, but also authorization to remove goods or articles from automatic machines, such as e.g. pumps at filling stations. The known locking systems have mechanical checking of authorization and, as a result, there are very few coding possibilities for such mechanical authorization checking.
DOS No. 2,546,542 describes the arrangement of magnetic means on a key serving to extend the coding possibilities for such an authorization checking. However, these magnetic means have the disadvantage that they can easily be deliberately changed and/or the code rendered visible with simple auxiliary means. Thus, this code provides not much greater security than the known mechanical code arranged in the form of slots and/or holes on the key.